Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間
by ClaireDatAngelz
Summary: Misaki suddenly faints only to find out something horrible... MisakiXUsui! I'm back after my long hiatus! Hope you will enjoy this story and will leave reviews for my improvement!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Writer's comments:**

******Annyeonghaseyo! I believe hallyu is spreading all over the world, to you and me. ^^ Sorry for being inactive as I am crazily in love with K-Pop. :P Let's start this Fan Fiction right now! Hope you enjoy and will leave reviews for improvements! XD**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 1: The Start

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]- **

**-{30/9/2014 - 1155}-**

The brunette woke up with a loud yawn as she got ready to go back to work, after the long weekends.

It was just like any other Monday, however, this Monday would be one of the worst start of the weeks...

"Misaki-chan~" a voice called out to her.

Yes, the brunette was Misaki Ayuzawa, a girl with a strange personality.

Misaki replied,"Suzuna? Why aren't you at school?"

However, there was no response.

She took a quick glance at the clock: 1200 12PM.

Filled with much curiosity, she got up and searched the house, however the voice which seemed to be her sister's, did not come from a human being.

She got herself a cup of water and then...

'**CLANG!**' The glass cup shattered into pieces as Misaki fell to the kitchen floor, and blacked out...

**-{1400}- **

Misaki got up from the floor with a groan as she regained her consciousness.

She took a quick glance at the clock on the kitchen wall: 1400 02PM.

She took a look at her hands, and found out that her left hand had a cut by the glass of the cup.

She then quickly got onto the car and as she was getting on the car, she thought:'What is happening? Why did I faint?'

Quickly, she drove to the hospital, to find out, what was really happening to her...


	2. Chapter 2: The Suspense

**Writer's comments:**

******Hello again! I'm surprised to see all the positive ideas for the story's development! Unfortunately, Misaki is not pregnant. :D NO MORE SPOILERS! Continue to read on to find out!**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 2: The Suspense

**-[The Hospital]- **

**-{30/09/2014 - 1500 3.00PM}-**

Misaki walked out of Miss Yumiko's office, with her hands clutched together...

She thought:'Three... Three months... left?'

Thoughts flashed through her mind.

'What should I do?' 'Should I tell this...'

Before she could even gather her thoughts, her phone rang.

'Bleep... Bleep...'

She answered the call immediately, and a familar voice echoed,"Misaki, where are you? I've been waiting for an hour at the school already."

Misaki cursed silently,"Shit. I forgot that I had to pick up Suzuna from the school."

She sprinted back to the car and drove in lighting speed to Seika High School, the school where her younger sister, Suzuna was attending...

**-[Seika High School]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1509 3.09PM}- **

Suzuna spotted Misaki's car and screeched,"Onee-chan~"

Suzuna got onto the car and asked,"Onee-chan, why are you so forgetful, even after your birthday yesterday?"

Misaki thought:'That means...'

She did not answer her sister's question for one of the very few times.

By now, there was an awkward and eerie silence in the car.

The silence maintained until they had reached the house.

"Onee-chan, why... why... are you so strange today?" Suzuna questioned.

With no reply, they entered the house.

* * *

**- End Of Chapter -**

**- EOC -**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Writer's comments:**

******Hello again! I've been thinking like crazy these few nights... TEEHEE. Sorry that this chapter is so short but let's just continue, shall we?**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 3: The Truth

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]- **

**-{30/09/2014 - 1515 3.15PM}-**

Minako, Suzuna and Misaki's mother, had just returned home from work when the door bell rang.

"Ding! Ding!"

"Who is it?" Minako shouted out.

She opened the door and saw Suzuna and Misaki.

"Oh..."

**-{30/09/2014 - 1540 3.40PM}-**

Misaki was in her room again, thinking about the report...

'A tumor?' She thought, lying on her bed.

She was informed that she had a brain tumor, and had to go for a check.

She was confused, as she wondered:'How could I... I have a tumor?'

She had three months left to live, but she didn't know what to do next...

Just then, Suzuna opened the room door slightly.

"Onee-chan, I know something's wrong, so..." Suzuna whispered curiously.

Before Suzuna could complete that sentence of hers, Misaki replied,"Suzuna, I have three months left to live."

The book in Suzuna's grip slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"**WHY?**" Suzuna questioned, both worried and curious.

"I don't know, but Suzuna you have to promise me to not tell anyone else about this, even that space alien." Misaki ordered.

"Ok..." Suzuna replied unwillingly.

* * *

**- End Of Chapter -**

**- EOC -**


	4. Chapter 4: Nameless Chapter

**Writer's comments:**

******Annyeonghaseyo! Thanks for all the feedback! ^^ I appreciate it a lot. :P Sorry for the nameless chapter though. Let's continue! :D**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 4: Nameless Chapter

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1515 3.45PM}-**

Suzuna shouted out to Minako and Misaki,"I'm going out for a while!"

Misaki shouted back,"Be careful!"

Suzuna nodded and the door shut behind her.

'**BEEP BEEP**' Suzuna's handphone rang as she walked towards the train station.

Its screen stated: 'New Message from Misaki's alien.'

Flashback -5 minutes ago-

[**Suzuna's and Usui's conversation with messages on the phone:**]

Suzuna: "Um... Usui? I need to talk to you..."

Usui: "What? Is it about Misaki again?"

Suzuna: "NOPE."

Usui: "Then... What is it about?"

Suzuna: "Just go to the train station near the place my sister's living at."

Usui: "Aren't you living at the place your sister's living at?"

END OF FLASHBACK 

The message read: 'I'm here, Suzuna.'

Suzuna sprinted towards the train station and spotted Usui standing at the entrance of the station.

**-[Train Station]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1515 3.47PM}-**

As Suzuna approached Usui, she panted like crazy.

She thought:'Why am I panting? Oh yeah... I was sprinting.'

She tapped Usui's shoulder lightly and Usui instantly asked,"Misaki?"

* * *

**- End Of Chapter -**

**- EOC -**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello! One day after the latest update! XD Sorry for the short chapters. :P Thanks for the reviews though. :) Let's continue~**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 5: Revealed

**-[Train Station]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1547 3.47PM}-**

Usui turned around, and looked at Suzuna.

He asked,"Suzuna? Where's your sister?"

She replied, stammering,"Er... Er... She's... She's at home."

He looked behind her, expecting Misaki to be hiding somewhere and grabbed Suzuna's hand.

"Tell me where Misaki is hiding," He ordered.

Suzuna answered immediately,"Onee-chan's not hiding anywhere. I've told you, she's at home."

He rolled his eyes in frustration and questioned,"If Misaki is not here, why did you tell me to come..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Misaki walked up to them out of nowhere, whispering to herself,"Caught you..."

Suzuna's heart skipped a beat as she whispered,"Onee-chan?"

Of course, Suzuna was still terribly afraid of her sister.

Misaki glared at Usui and questioned,"Hey space-alien, why are you here, asking my sister random questions as if she'd asked you to come?"

He looked at Misaki and replied instantly,"She'd asked me to come."

He passed his phone to Misaki and she read the messages Suzuna had sent to Usui.

She was in a fury by now.

She passed his phone back to him, grabbed Suzuna's hand and sprinted back home, with Suzuna chasing behind her.

Usui stood rooted to the ground, confused.

He wondered:'What's up with them? They have been acting strangely lately...'

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1553 3.53PM}- **

At the back door of the house, Misaki asked Suzuna,"Suzuna, why did you asked him to meet him there?"

There was another awkward silence between the both of them.

Usui hid behind a tree, hoping to eavesdrop on them.

Suzuna answered her,"Onee-chan, I thought that..."

Misaki interrupted,"No thoughts or assuming please, Suzuna. I've told you, don't tell that to anyone else."

She looked around and spotted Usui hiding behind the tree.

She shouted out,"**Usui! Come here!**"

* * *

**- EOC -**


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello~ Welcome back after the long break! Sorry that my break was too long. Thanks for the really good reviews and support~ Please continue to review this story and let's continue!**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 6: Lies

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]-**

**-{30/09/2014 - 1553 3.55PM}- **

Usui walked towards the two sisters slowly, and asked,"What are the both of you talking about?"

Suzuna interrupted,"Actually onee-chan has only three..."

Misaki covered Suzuna's mouth and said,"We were... Erm... Making a joke but then Suzuna took it too seriously."

He was shocked by Misaki's words and questioned Suzuna,"Is this why you asked me to come here only, Suzuna?"

Misaki replied instantly,"Duh."

He rolled his eyes and Suzuna interjected,"I'm not kidding, Usui, onee-chan is going to di..."

He scratched his head and said,"I'm confused, just tell me what the hell is happening. And don't even dare to mention that word."

Misaki pulled Suzuna's arm and walked into the house peacefully.

She locked the door tightly and sighed, while glaring at Suzuna.

She asked Suzuna,"What did I tell you not to do?"

Suzuna murmured,"Sorry, onee-chan..."

Misaki walked into the room, with Suzuna, ignoring the fact that Usui was still outside of their house.

Usui sighed and leaned against the wall.

He thought: 'What is going on with them?'

After that thought, he walked back home alone, quietly...

**-[The Streets]-**

**-{31/09/2014 - 1200 12.00PM}- **

Misaki got out of the house in a hurry, off to Maid Latte to work.

She wanted no one to find something strange about her, and did not want to get any further treatment for the tumor.

**'BEEP BEEP!'** The pedestrian crossing flashed its green light, signaling people to walk on the road at this moment.

Misaki raced across the road, as she was obviously late for work.

However, even before she reached the other end of the road, **'BANG!'**

* * *

**- EOC -**


	7. Chapter 7: Accidents

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello~ Thanks for the really good reviews and support! I hope to receive more reviews for reference and I will maybe start to write longer chapters! :) I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this fan fiction! P.S. I changed my pen name. xoxo, ClaireDatAngelz  
**

* * *

Three Months Left: 左側の3ヶ月間

Chapter 7: Accidents

**-[Ayuzawa Apartment]-**

**-{31/09/2014 - 1210 12.10PM}- **

Suzuna's mobile phone rang with its cute ringtone from an anime as Suzuna stretched from her bed lazily.

She glanced at the caller ID, and it was 'Hospital'.

She swiftly picked up the call and answered,"**HELLO?**"

The nurse on the other line replied,"Is this Suzuna Ayuzawa, the sister of Misaki Ayuzawa?"

She replied eagerly,"**YES! **Is there anything wrong with her?"

The nurse answered,"She was walking on the pedestrian crossing and..."

Suzuna immediately got up and changed her clothes, and sprinted to the hospital.

**-[Hospital]-**

**-{31/09/2012 - 1220 12.20PM}- **

She had reached the hospital, and rushed to the receptionist.

"Which ward is Misaki Ayuzawa in? I'm her sister," She asked.

Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for the receptionist to check on the ward number.

The receptionist replied,"She's in the ICU ward number 3C."

She ran towards the ward and slammed open the door.

Unexpectedly, Misaki was on the hospital bed, smiling at her.

She heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards Misaki.

Misaki sighed and told Suzuna,"Tell the staff at Maid Latte that I'm fine, and I just got up really late..."

Suzuna asked Misaki,"So... What did the doctors tell you and what exactly happened?"

Flashback

Misaki's bag fell to the floor, as her legs turned numb and she blacked out.

The pedestrians walking across the road turned around to see what had happened as one familiar figure carried her across the road.

The familiar figure took out his phone and dialed the ambulance.

End Of Flashback

The figure entered the ward and leaned against the door.

Misaki's jaw dropped when she realised how she was brought to the hospital.

Misaki uttered,"U... Usui?"

Usui walked towards the pair of sisters and replied,"One month."

Suzuna stared hard at the ground and wondered:'Did... Did onee-chan's condition deteriorate?'

Misaki glared at Usui and questioned,"Did you stalk me, you perverted space-alien?"

Usui did not reply and instead, kept silent.

After an awkward silence, Usui asked the both of them,"Why didn't you two tell me about this..."

Suzuna stammered,"Er... It's because..."

Misaki interjected,"It's because I didn't want anyone else to worry... I just wanted to continue the rest of my life like always-"

Before Misaki completed her sentence, Usui pushed himself forward and their lips touched.

Miss Yumiko entered the room, and glanced at the 'couple'.

Miss Yumiko asked,"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Misaki pushed Usui away and blushed...

Suzuna answered,"Er... Of course not!"

* * *

**- EOC -**


	8. Chapter 8: END

**Writer's Comments:**

Sorry for being so inactive with writing this Fan Fiction T_T After a long wait, I'm back! This will be the longest chapter ever, stating the recap of so far and continuing on to the end. I've been busy with my new school and other stuff so I'm really sorry! Hope you all will like this final chapter and leave a review or a favourite! ^^

* * *

**-[Hospital]-**

**-{31/09/2012 - 1225 12.25PM}-**

"You two better be prepared for the worst to come..." Miss Yumiko whispered as she passed Suzuna the results of the X-Ray of Misaki's brain.

Suzuna stared hard at the results, not believing her eyes as she gasped in shock.

"Mi... Misaki..." Suzuna stuttered as she handed the results to Misaki.

Misaki glanced at the results, and she saw a huge bulge in her brain.

She threw the results on the floor, as tears started to rapidly flow out from her eyes.

"Why... Why must it always be me?" Misaki said as she cried.

Usui wiped away her tears with his hand and comforted, "Hey, I though you're always the strongest? Don't cry, you've got me!"

Misaki sniffed and explained,"No, I was not crying. Only something got into my eyes."

Usui grinned and thought: 'She's concealing her feelings again...'

Miss Yumiko picked up the results from the floor and read,"Mr. Takumi, Miss Ayuzawa only has three weeks to live..."

It seemed that time paused for a second for Usui, as the words echoed in his mind over and over again.

Suzuna started sobbing as she ran out of the ward.

Usui's face turned pale as memories started flashing through his mind, reminding him of the times they spent together.

Usui asked,"Misaki, I think we have to tell this to your mother..."

Misaki hesitated for a while, then answered,"Are you sure?"

Usui nodded as he informed Miss Yumiko to call Minako immediately to visit the hospital.

Meanwhile, Misaki changed back into her normal attire.

Usui suddenly knelt down, pulled out a box from his jeans, and said,"You know, I've been preparing this for a while now.."

He shouted,**"Misaki Ayuzawa, would you marry me?!"**

Misaki exclaimed,**"YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!"**

Suddenly, the room turned black.

Misaki could not see anything, not even herself.

She gasped for breath as her hands fell onto the ring and the heartbeat indicator was slower and slower.

"**MISAKI!**"

* * *

All she could see was light.

She had known this day would come.

"**Misaki...**"

"**MISS YUMIKO! MISS YUMIKO! MISAKI'S HEARTBEAT IS RETURNING BACK TO ITS NORMAL STATE!**"

She heard heavy footsteps of heels as a flashlight was pointed towards her eye.

She gasped for breath as she sprang up.

At the same time scaring everyone around her.

She looked around.

Miss Yumiko was staring at her, with Suzuna beside her.

"What date is it today?" She questioned.

Suzuna replied, "31st of December 2012."

Her eyes widened as she exclaimed in shock,"**WHAT?**"

Suzuna buried her face into her hands as she explained,"You have been in a coma for three months, misaki-chan."

* * *

This, was the cruel truth.

When she had been knocked by the car, her tumor had recovered with the coma.

But all the things that she thought had happened after the accident, turned out to be a dream.

But when she looked at her hands again, a ring was on her ring finger, the exact same ring she had seen in her 'dreams'.

Were her dreams a reality? Why was the ring there?

She would never know.

Would you?

* * *

**Writer's Comments: **

Kyaaaaaa~ I'm finally done with this fan fiction! :) The ending was unexpected right? Kekeke. I'll be doing another fan fiction somewhere in June, so please look foward to it as I'm going to upload a preview of it somewhere in May! ^^ Thank you for your continuous support! *bows* See you soon, in May~ Till then, this is Claire signing off! :) Goodbye and thank you!

**THREE MONTHS LEFT: END.**

**終結.**


End file.
